Chat
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: After another routine assembly, Finland decides to give AIM a try. And so does Sweden. still sucking at summaries


It was a quiet evening at the Plaza hotel in Manhattan, New York. The United Nations were meeting again to discuss the present financial problems around the world. A lot of solutions came up, Like America's idea to pool the worlds money together to fund a program to find precious alien, gems, or Russia's idea for everyone to become one with him so they could all share. Unfortunately, none of them were particularly useful and, as usual, the assembly ended in a war zone. The only ones out of the current hostility were the neutral parties, like Finland, who was now in his posh hotel room with his "Husband," Sweden.

Tino was currently reclining in a soft, sink-inducing love seat with his laptop while Sweden was on the bed with his,reading a book instead of using it. Tino signed in and checked his e-mail fr anything important. finding nothing but junk, he opened up the IM software, AIM. Sealand had talked him into making an account before they went for the assembly. he said this way they could keep in touch without any of the annoying and expensive phone bills. Tino was pretty hesitant at first; he wasn't really much of a technology person perse. But all it took was a whine and pout from Peter to convince him.

Tino singed in to his account and waited. he wasn't exactly sure on what to do, so he just waited until something happened.

Tino45 is online

ChildxofxthexSea is online

ChildxOfxthexSea: HI MOMMY~! :)

Tino45: Hi, Peter. And please don't call me mom...

ChildxofxthexSea: LOL, real orginal screenname xD

Tino45: hey, i'm new at this; give me a break!

ChildxofxthexSea: LOL, jk xDD

Tino45:...did you invent a new language or something?

ChildxOfxthexSea:...no x'DD it's just internet slang.

Tino45: Ahh. Very strange...

ChildxofxthexSea: So how is it there? :D

Tino45: it's good. America always provides such nice accomidations. Unfortunately, we're not really getting much done. Mostly jsut arguing and fighting. *sigh*

ChildxofxthexSea: Jerk England is beign a jerk, isnt he? :I

Tino45: not really, just the usual: America suggest something, and England disagrees, and it just...goes downhill from there. Honestly, they act like children sometimes.

ChildxofxthexSea: I DARE YOU TO PUNCH ENGLAND IN THE FACE NEXT TIME!

Tino45: t-that would end...very badly, so no. By the way, How are you doing? did you eat the meal I made you? And are you watching anythign i wouldn't approve of?

ChildxofxthexSea: Mooom!

Tino45: Don't Mom me-AND I'M NOT YOUR MOM!

XXxNothernLionxXX is online

XXxNorthernLionxXX: 'Sup.

Tino45:...Su-san? Is that you?

Tino looked up and, surely enough, the Swede was now on his computer, typing. He saw Tino and simply raised his had in a,"hi" sort of gesture.

"Su-san," Tino said, "Why are you on? we're in the same room. And if you wanted ot say something to Peter, you could've jsut used my-"

The Swede interrupted him and pointed to his computer. Tino went back to his screen and read.

ChildxofxthexSea: HI DADDY~~!

XXxNorthernLionxXX: Hey, Peter. Thought I should say hi. It's been a while since i've used this. ^^

ChildxofxthexSea: You mean you already had an AIM account? Cool! At least one of you here is technology savvy. :)

Tino45: I feel like that was directed towards me.

ChildxofxthexSea: I love you~

XXxNorthernLionxXX: I love him more.

Tino45: S-Su-san! please dont say stuff like that.

XXxNorthernLionxXX: but it's true. You are my wife after all.

Tino45: *blushes*

ChildxofxthexSea: EEEW, GROWN-UP LOVE! *gags*

XXxNorthernLionxXX: xDD

Tino45:...Oh! does xD symbolize laughing?

XXxNorthernLionxXX:...

ChildxofxthexSea:...Mommy's really slow ._.

XXxNorthenLionxXX: srsly ._.

XXxNorthernLionxXX: Please don't throw slippers at me, Tino; it hurts.

Tino45: Then stop making fun of me!

ChildxofxthexSea: *dies*

Tino45:...PETER, ARE YOU OKAY?

ChildxofxthexSea:...It's jsut a...yeah, i'm fine xD;;

Tino45: good. Don't scare me like that!

XXxNorthenLionxXX: *facepalm*

Tino45: what'd I do now?

XXxNorthernLionxXX: Nothing, dear ^^

Tino45: don't call me dear, its embarrassing!

XXxNorthernLionxXX: would sweetie be better? or maybe honey? Or perhaps i can jsut call you my baby~

Tino45: S-Su-san! *Blushes*

XXxNorthernLionxXX: You should see this, Peter, Mom looks so adorable right now~

ChildxofxthexSea: *vomiting* x-x

XXxNorthenLionxXX: You're going to run out of slippers at one point, Tino.

Tino45: Shut up!

ChildxofxthexSea: xD

Tino45: Oh yeah! Peter, how is Hana-Tamago doing?

ChildxofxthexSea: he's fine. he's in my lap right now xD

Tino45: Tell him I said hi!

ChildxofxthexSea: he says hi back xD

ChildxofxthexSea: he also sent you a lick xD

Tino45: awww~~ good boy~

XXxNorthernLionxXX: *sniff*

Tino:...are you okay, Su-San?

XXxNorthernLionxXX: you love a dog more than me...

Tino45: W-what!

ChildxofxthexSea: Aww, poor daddy. ):

Tino45: That's not true! I love Su-san, too!

XXxNorthernLionxXX:...you do?

Tino45:...

Tino45:...well...um...yeah...i guess so...maybe a little.

Tino45: Su-san's a very nice person. Of course I...loveyou. *Blushes*

XXxNorthernLionxXX:...BRB.

ChildxofxthexSea: kay xD

ChildxofxthexSea: and Awwww, thats so sweet, Mommy! :3

ChildxofxthexSea:...Mom?

ChildxofxthexSea:...Finland...?

ChildxofxthexSea:...Anybody? O.o

ChildxofxthexSea: was there a terrorist attack, or something?

Tino45:...

ChildxofxthexSea: There you are! I was starting to get worried D:

XXxNorthernLionxXX: *smiling blissfully*

ChildxofxthexSea:...what happend? o.o

Tino45: nothing.

ChildxofxthexSea:...OMG! You guys didn't...

Tino45: GOOD NIGHT PETER MAKE SURE TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH BEFORE BED !

Tino45 has signed off

ChildxofxthexSea:...Dad...you guys...did it, didn't you?

XXxNorthernLionxXX: Maybe~ ^w^

ChildxofxthexSea:...ew….just…ew…

XXxNorthernLionxXX: Night, Peter.

ChildxofxthexSea: Night, Daddy! Give mommy a kiss for me!

ChildxofxthexSea: …and only that, you horn dog :I

XXxNorthernLionxXX: xDDD

ChildxofxthexSea has signed off.

XXxNorthernLionxXX has signed off.

Berwald closed his laptop and set it on the bedside table. He then turned on his side and hugged his soft, naked wife to his chest. He smiled. "S'rry I att'ked you. you w're too cute."  
Tino just sunk himself deeper into the other mans chest and "muurd." On the outside he seemed embarrased, but on the insode, he was as ahppy as could be. he would have to do this AIM thing more often.


End file.
